Kiss Me
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina questions why Minato hasn't kissed her yet and tries to take the situation in her own hands.


A laugh bubbled up in her chest as she watched her best friend spin around in circles with her arms extended out, nearly hitting a person here and there. Mikoto Uchiha is her most trusted friend in the entire world. They tell each other anything; even about their relationship status'.

"Oh! Tell me Kushina," Mikoto stopped her spinning and turned her full attention on Kushina, "What was yours and Minato's first kiss like?" She asked, mostly out of curiosity. Kushina halted in mid- step, face slowing turning a slight red. First kiss? "Wait.." Mikoto squinted her eyes and tapped her chin in thought, "You've never told me anything about it. So that means-"

"Shut up!" Kushina yelled, cutting her off. Of course she hasn't told her about it. It hasn't even happen yet. Mikoto hugged herself as she leaned over laughing, liking the embarrassed look upon the red heads face. Kushina narrowed her eyes at the female Uchiha and huffed as she walked up to her and whacked her beside the head, "Stop laughing!"

Mikoto winced a little at throbbing spot on her head and turned a tearful look up to Kushina, "Minato hasn't kissed you yet?" She asked. Kushina grumbled and shook her head, averting her eyes to the side, "Is there a pacific reason?" Minato doesn't do things without reason, so they're must be a reason he hasn't kissed her yet.

"How would _I _know?" Kushina asked, crossing her arms over her chest. There were many times they almost did, but he stopped and pretended nothing happen. It has always left her questioning it and curious about it; even a little worried. "He may have his reasons, or the thought of kissing probably hasn't crossed his mind. He's always busy doing something, ya know.." She sighed and rubbed the side of her arm a little as they resumed walking.

"I got _talk _to him for you?" Mikoto suggested, holding a fist up to show her what she meant. Kushina scoffed and raised a brow towards her, not thinking for a _second_, even being a Uchiha, that Mikoto can beat Minato. Mikoto slumped down and sighed, "Yeah.."

"If you go to fight him, I want to see that!" Kushina smiled, patting the girls shoulder. Kushina walked Mikoto all the way home and bid her 'goodbye' before she made her way back to the streets. _Why _hasn't_ Minato kissed me? Does he-? _The thought of him suddenly not liking her crossed her mind, making her eyes widen in surprise. Shaking her head to get the ridiculous thought out of her mind, she looked up to the faces carved in rock that show proudly throughout Konoha. They both said they wanted to be Hokage, but the difference is that she didn't mean it; he did.

Kushina smiled, knowing very well that Minato wants to be Hokage one day. _And he will_.. Unknowingly, she stopped in front of a familiar home, one that belongs to no one other than Minato. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door and going in, knowing that he is home. He lives alone besides the fact that Jiraiya- sensei has a tend to pop in every now and then and stay for a while. Clicking the door shut as quietly as she could, she slipped her shoes off before making her way through the house and towards his bedroom.

There were multiple books and scrolls set neatly on the table or next to the couch; some open, some not. Making her way down the short hallway, she found his door open, but it was silent. _Is he asleep? _Poking her head in, she found him sitting on the bed with his nose in a book. She thought of voicing out, but decided against it and just quietly walked in and closed the door.

The _click _made by the door seemed to have gotten Minato's attention. Peeking an eye from the side of the book, he was a little surprised to see Kushina walking towards his bed, "Hey, " He smiled, "When did you get here?" Closing and setting the book down, he examined her face; seeing determination. He raised a blonde brow, "Everything alright?"

"_Minato hasn't kissed you yet? Is there a pacific reason?" _ Mikoto's questions rung through her mind, "Yes, everything is fine." Minato cocked his head to the side a little and smiled, "What were you reading?" She asked, trying to get his attention off her for a moment. _Who said the guy has to make the first move? _As Minato picked up his book again and turned to set it on the bedside table, she made her move.

"Uh, just something Jiraiya- sensei suggested I read, and-.." He paused, feeling pressure on the bed. Turning back around, he sees Kushina crawling towards him, making him slightly panic. She's going to kill him, isn't she? He leaned back on his elbows as she moved above him and got situated to where she was straddling his hips, "Ku- Kushina? What are you..?" His cheeks colored as he locked his eyes with hers

Seeing the expression he was giving her, Kushina blushed as well, "Don't look at me like that!" She leaned down slightly, setting her hands on his chest.

"How can I _not_?" He gulped. Both their faces were close to the shade of Kushina's hair and this was an embarrassing situation. What is this about? Kushina took a fistful of his shirt and began to lean in, which didn't go amiss by Minato. "Don't tell me.." He mumbled, having a thought on what she wanted.

Kushina paused and bowed her head to where her hair was hiding her face, "You won't do it, so.." She whispered. Why won't he do it? Is there something wrong with her? She felt him sit up, but didn't make a move to look up. She remained sitting on top of him; even when he wrapped his arms around her back and waist and pulled her in a hug. Though her mood is a little down, she hugged back; unable to resist. "Why?"

"I thought you didn't want too." He mumbled, moving back to where they were face to face with their foreheads nearly touching and set his hands on the sides of her face, "Now that I know you do.." Kushina nodded a little and slowly leaned in with him. Their noses brushed pass each other's.. Kushina's patience suddenly ran out, resulting in her smashing her lips into his, making Minato's eyes widen. Getting over his slight shock, he kissed her back.

"I think I came at a wrong time.." A man with long white hair whispered to himself as he slowly closed the bedroom door..


End file.
